


Trauma

by Peanuthefool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Dream Smp, Freeform, Waterphobia, Wilbur dosent know, and cooping, bad spelling, i'M SAD, jschlatt has trauma, meth, pls leave comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuthefool/pseuds/Peanuthefool
Summary: Jschlatt deals with traumaThe presdinet deals with traumaI'm dealing with trauma so let me write this then die, I'm cooping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's gonna have bad spelling
> 
> I'm sad and jschlatt is my comfort streamer so I'm self imflcting

Jschlatt sighs as he looks down at the empty sryinge.

If you told 18 year old him he would be injecting meth straight into his vains he most likely wouldn't beileve you.

Granted if you told him anything that happened in the past week he wouldn't beileve you.

All because of Wilbur fucking soot

Wilbur Soot

That's a name he use to trust 

But after everything that bastard has put him through he has no rescept left for him.

He rembers shriving in a house under water by himself, to scared to let in Wilbur.

He was so mad at him.

And then in return Wilbur broke his windows and lied about it 

Leaving the water to fill up in his house, water entrapping someone without the ability to swim

He didn't understand why everyone said he was such a good person 

But that don't matter

Because Mark his words, Wilbur will never ever step foot in this office again

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments
> 
> I wanna talk to people


End file.
